


Anointment

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, M/M, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel claims Sam as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



The oil was even rarer than that used to trap an angel in a holy ring of fire. It was only known to the higher echelon ranks of the angels, and had taken Gabriel a while to find some.

Sam was stretched out on the bed lying on his stomach, head pillowed on his folded arms as he watched Gabriel's preparations. He was naked, all long lines and muscles that had Gabriel pausing to admire before going back to work.

Gabriel stripped off his own clothes before getting on the bed. He straddled Sam, knees resting on the mattress on either side of Sam's hips. He poured some of the oil into his hand, taking care not to spill any. Rubbing his hands lightly together to warm it, Gabriel began to apply it to Sam's skin in a series of protective sigils.

He started at Sam's broad shoulders, working his way slowly down' Sam's back. He whispered ancient, long forgotten words into Sam's skin, sealing the symbols into Sam's skin. Power slowly filled the room, pricking at Gabriel's skin and fingertips, before settling into the symbols on Sam's back. Sam shivered beneath him, eyes fluttering closed as Gabriel worked.

Sam thought Gabriel was giving him extra protection against Lucifer but this was so much more than that. Gabriel had finally chosen a side and he intended Lucifer to know it the moment Lucifer tried to contact Sam again. He was staking a claim on Lucifer's vessel, declaring Sam to be Gabriel's and no one else's.

Even after the Morningstar's rebellion and banishment to Hell, they were still all brothers. Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and the rest of the angles. Lucifer being cast out had not really changed that. When they faced each other on the battle field, each of them would try to bring the other over. They would mourn deeply for failing to do so and for having to kill one of their own. By marking Sam as he was doing, Gabriel was making a bitter enemy of Lucifer. For Lucifer would not take lightly to Gabriel's claim on his vessel.

Gabriel worked slowly, taking care that the markings were not flawed or broken in any way. Sam's skin grew warm and flushed under his touch. Sam's breathing hitched, coming out in soft sighs and moans, hands fisting in the sheets as his hips rocked into the bed.

Gabriel rode out Sam's undulations, his own penis heavy with need as it rubbed against the hard swell of Sam's ass. Finally, the sigils were sealed and bound into Sam's body With the very last of the oil, he coated his fingers, reaching down to carefully stretch Sam open. Sam whined, pushing back onto Gabriel's fingers.

The final few drops of oil he used on himself, shuddering under his own hand. Sam spread his legs as Gabriel moved between them, sinking deep inside Sam. Power crested in the room again, whispering along Gabriel's skin as he and Sam moved together.

Sam cried out, feeling that power dance over him, binding the markings even deeper into him. He shuddered, back arching as he came hard. Gabriel groaned at the way Sam tightened around him, pushing him over the edge, spilling deep inside Sam.

He collapsed on top of Sam, both of them breathing hard. Sam shifted beneath him, seeming content with Gabriel's weight resting on him.

When Lucifer found out the marks, the war would begin in earnest between him and Gabriel. But Gabriel couldn't regret it because Sam was his now. To protect and cherish till the end of the human's days.


End file.
